1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to security screening and surveillance, and more specifically to personnel screening at secured installations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the terrorist attacks that have been plaguing the United States of America, and the world at large, the need for increased protection has become apparent. The current technology, although individually capable in various aspects, remains as a piecemeal approach to security related implementation objectives. On the other hand miscreants and terrorists have adopted ingenious mischief creating modes, e.g. hiding dangerous objects in shoes, in private parts, in hand carrying luggage, and in more unsuspecting ways and locations. This has caused difficulties for the security officials resulting in increased searches that cause inordinate delays and eventually become error prone primarily due to fatigue. In turn, this process causes frustration in the public utilizing secured public installation, e.g., airports, courthouses, governmental offices and so on. At times pat searches of the body have resulted in unpleasant and embarrassing situations. Efforts towards finding more efficient ways and means to make the society safer continue unabated. During the research of this subject matter it was noted that either antiquated equipment was being used and/or various sensors were being used in an uncoordinated way.
Various threats sources include unlawful carrying of weapons of different categories. Generally, these weapons may be categorized as weapons, e.g. guns, sharp edged metallic and non-metallic objects capable of causing serious physical harm, bio-terror matter and weapons, chemical and nuclear weapons and matter, and naturally occurring or synthetic narcotics. Although technology has been reasonably successful in separate disciplines, systems do not exist that can efficiently, and economically address the need for security system at public installations and facilities requiring heightened security.
Thus, multi-sensor approaches to security system design to overcome the difficulties mentioned above were investigated. Development of the systems appropriate for use in real-time that is efficient, less invasive, and comprehensive in detection of multiple threats were considered.